


Behind

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Flashing (private), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion and Anduin wind down after a typical day spent greeting champions at the Tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

"Hey. Hey! That's-- haha! That's not fair!"

Anduin Wrynn's melodious laughter echoed off the rocks surrounding the hot spring at the back of the Tavern in the Mists as Wrathion's fingers danced over his ribs. The Black Prince was playing dirty, as per usual; every time Anduin tried to return the tickle, he'd jab the sharp tips of his fingers into a pressure point to make himself enough of an opening to pin Anduin again. Eventually he had Anduin face-down, tapping out frantically on the side of the pool. "Enough!" he giggled, "enough, already! You're going to hurt me..."

"Sorry," Wrathion smirked. "I forgot how delicate you mortals are."  
"It's got nothing to do with how delicate I am and everything to do with how rough you are," Anduin admonished, but his chiding melted away under Wrathion's kisses to the backs of his shoulders. His hand slid up his chest again, less tickling and more teasing; his fingertips slipped over one of Anduin's nipples, escalating Anduin's arousal surprisingly quickly.

Wrathion felt Anduin relax underneath him, his legs buoyed by the water as he continued to lavish gentle bites across his upper back. For once, they had to worry little about Anduin's bad joints; what wasn't being taken care of by the water itself was soothed by its heat instead. So perhaps it wasn't a surprise to Wrathion when Anduin reached up onto the side and rummaged in their things for Wrathion's cock, passing it back to him with a sly smirk which didn't seem to suit him unless you knew him as well as Wrathion liked to think he did.

Wrathion took a moment to slip his prosthetic into himself, forcing himself to relax enough to allow it; then resumed his attentions on Anduin. This time, his hands moved to Anduin's pelvis; one slipped between his cheeks and began to tease at his behind, while the other gripped his cock and held it delicately while he fingered him open. He was patient and far more attentive than strictly necessary, stretching his fingers apart and taking great glee in the joyous gasps he elicited from Anduin.

He was just as careful when he pulled Anduin out of the water enough to be able to apply the lubricant, and just as gentle when he finally pushed inside of him. His cock was ribbed and textured in just the right places for Anduin, of course - one advantage of a custom-made piece of anatomy as opposed to a biological one. He was slow, tender, and loving in the way he drew his hips back and thrust them forwards into his dear Prince; Anduin's moans were just as sweet as his laughter had been, although rather a lot quieter. It wouldn't do to be discovered, after all.

Anduin's orgasm rose slowly, and Wrathion was caring in bringing it to its crescendo at just the right, leisurely pace. He arched his back into Wrathion's chest and gasped as he met his release, thrusting back hard onto Wrathion's cock in a way that left the dragon chasing his own breath too. He allowed himself a few more rolls of his hips before he, too, had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

They calmed in each other's embrace for a while, simply hugging before separating and, surprisingly chastely, helping each other to wash. It wasn't until they climbed out of the hot spring that Wrathion's teasing began anew.

"You know," he commented, "there's nobody about to see us this late in the evening."  
"No, Wrathion," Anduin smirked. "We're not going for round two downstairs."  
"Hey, you said it, not me," Wrathion grinned lazily. He still had his cock in as he wrapped a towel around his waist, moving to follow Anduin inside. "Imagine it, Anduin Wrynn. The thrill of being walked in on at any time..."  
" _No_ ," Anduin repeated, firmer, but with a waver of arousal to his tone.

Wrathion grinned as he stopped in the stairwell, Anduin scowling mistrustfully at him as he leaned over the barrier, allegedly to look at the empty tables below. "Imagine being able to  _perform_  right here, Anduin." With a smirk, he lifted his towel at the back, exposing his behind to Anduin - who flushed and looked away, thoroughly flustered, only to grab the cackling dragon by the wrist and physically drag him up the stairs.

At first, Wrathion worried he'd angered the older prince, but the way he found himself thrown to the bed and pinned face-down without Anduin bothering to check whether the door was locked first indicated quite satisfactorily otherwise. It was surprising and by no means unwelcome to Wrathion that Anduin was the least patient of the two of them, barely taking the time to prepare Wrathion's entrance before pressing his cock into him; the edge of pain as he was stretched so suddenly added an exquisite edge to every sensation as the Prince of Stormwind fucked him.

He reached down to grip his own cock, delighting in the way the bulb keeping it in place made him feel so  _full_  in conjunction with Anduin's wonderfully lewd intrusion to the extent that it didn't take him long to cum a second time. Anduin took longer, of course; but it was worth the wait, his hot cum reaching deep inside Wrathion's back passage as both of them fought to catch their breath.

Tired after a long day, it didn't take them long to settle down after that. With a tight hug, Anduin rolled them onto their sides; and after gently pulling both himself and Wrathion's prosthetic out of the dragon's orifices, he fell asleep with the dragon happily nested against his chest.


End file.
